


going it alone

by super_fast_jelly_fish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Rights, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID, basically a semi-inaccurate retelling of pokemon sun, because, hope this is still relevant/valid, idk what this is, its sort of a weird mix between my playthrough of sun and just headcanons, let me know, should i or should i not ship the main character with a team skull grunt, with some artistic license
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_fast_jelly_fish/pseuds/super_fast_jelly_fish
Summary: You're kind of behind on the whole island challenge thing by a few years. Now you have to follow around a bunch of preteens who are doing about as well as you are. You're like four years older than some of them. You try your best to keep your ego intact.





	going it alone

**Author's Note:**

> the tags say it all folks this is just me writing stuff down that happens in my game because i recently got back into the pokemon fandom and i wanted to write /something/ for it  
> anyways hope u like it any comments would mean the WORLD to me <3

You don’t think this is what your mom meant when she told you to get some exercise. Judging by her shocked expression, she was probably expecting you to take up a sport, or go on daily walks. But in a way, you’ll be doing the latter anyway.

You’re fifteen years old, a fresh face in a very different region that what you’re used to, and it’s about time that you start your long-overdue pokémon journey.

Most kids did it when they were eleven, if at all. They went to their local gym leader and got a starter and went ham on the wild pokémon in their area. You wanted to do that. But your dad got laid off and you had to move three times and then your parents split up and amid all the action it sort of slipped your mind.

You live in Alola now, which feels very weird. Before this, all you knew of Alola was that your aunts went on their honeymoon there and Aunt Cassie broke her nose trying to surf. It really doesn’t compute in your mind that the islands are a place to live, too, not just vacation. You have trouble reconciling the two ideas in your brain.

There’s another girl who moved nearby, into a large house in the outskirts of Hau’oli rather than a small hut in Iki Town. She’s more interesting than you. For one, she barely speaks a word of Unovan. She’s Kantonese. She has a meowth that looks familiar to you, not purple like the ones here, but seeing it in a place where it’s _not supposed to be_ makes you very disoriented.

You thought that you’d have a lot more attention on you for moving to Alola, but Kantonese Girl (who you’re calling Melon in your head, because she has a funny melon-patterned bag) has stolen the proverbial spotlight and you don’t even think it was on purpose. She’s quiet, like you are, but you suspect that’s not by choice so much as a loose grasp of the language. The only other thing you seem to have in common is living alone, with your single moms.

You can’t claim the language barrier as an excuse for silence. You grew up in Sinnoh. The only languages you do know are Unovan and a weird version of Kalosian. So you talk. When prompted.

Now that you’ve finally settled into a tiny hut of a house in Iki Town, and the last box has been obsessively unpacked at some ungodly hour, you’re somewhat hesitant to leave. You don’t mind change. It can be good sometimes. But you’re lazy. You don’t want to go anywhere or do anything other than sit on your couch and read.

When your mom brings up exercise again, and your reluctance towards it, your first thought is a solid _no_. You don’t want to do it. But your mom insists, and so you storm out of the hut to go for a walk around town. That should satisfy her.

Melon is in town today, accompanied by a boy with spiky hair that you have decided to name Pineapple. They’re in the middle of a pokémon battle. That’s new.

You watch them from afar, not wanting to break either of their concentrations. The kahuna is there, a large man who to your understanding is kind of the unofficial mayor. Melon is using a round owlish pokémon that you recognize from your Alolan pokédex (in book form, because you’re not disgustingly rich) as rowlet. Pineapple has a water type called popplio. Melon is going to win. She has the type advantage, and from the looks of it a slightly higher speed stat. You can’t tear your eyes away from the battle. To you, they’re not confrontations or messy acts of combat so much as games of chess. Pokémon battles are about strategy and memorization. You know how to do those.

The kahuna is talking to you. You try to not look terrified. He says he has one starter left, if you want it. You could join the children on their island challenges. It could be fun.

You’re nodding and following him to his home before you can even think about it.

He has a pokéball lying dejectedly on his front steps. It’s the leftover. You want it.

Inside the pokéball is a fire-type called litten. He’s your litten now.

You name him Phaethon, after the demigod who flew the sun across the sky. Phaethon is very cuddly and warm, like a fuzzy space heater. You think he would survive just as well in Snowpoint City as he does here.

Pineapple, whose name is apparently Hau, runs up to you and challenges you to a battle. You work around the type disadvantage, using status moves until Popplio is properly vulnerable even to a fire-type attack. Hau looks happy, even though he lost. Hau is weird.

You wonder how he even lives with his name, considering his Alolan name sounds exactly like the Unovan word, “how.” That was probably annoying. You would hate being named Hau. he doesn’t seem to mind it, though.

Also, Melon’s name is Selene. It is a pretty name, but you don’t think it’s as fun. You might still call her Melon sometimes, in your head.

After you beat Hau, you go your separate ways. Mom is surprised, to say the least, when you walk into the house with an unnaturally warm kitten in your arms. She knows what it means. The both of you determinedly don’t talk about it until you have to.


End file.
